In a Tight Space
by winterimperfect
Summary: Merlin is Arthur Pendragon's assistant. They get locked in the supplies closet. You can figure where this is going. Merthur. Oneshot.


**This was for my collection of oneshots called Silent Kiss, it was AO3 exclusive, but it was getting no attention so I broke it down and am posting it here. If you are on AO3, feel free to read this in it's original format, wedged between two stories. Do R&R.**

In a Tight Space  
by Ash Winters

"Merlin!"

The dark-haired male glanced up from where he was kneeling in the supply closet; a case of paper clips and some tape in his hand. His boss, the president of the company, was staring down at him in an exasperated manner.

"I told you to bring that to me over twenty minutes ago! What's taking so long?"

"I couldn't find the key at first, I had to ask around the office for it. When I finally got it, it didn't want to fit in and it turns out it was the wrong key. I just got in here not even a minute ago. I'm not a magician. I can't open locked doors with a wave of the hand if I don't have the key." Merlin muttered, going onto the tips of his toes to reach for a stack of paper when his ankle bent to the side and threw him off balance, pitching him backwards.

He fell into Arthur's chest, whom hurried forward to catch him lest he hit the shelves behind him and make a complete mess.

"Seriously, how can one person be so clumsy." The blonde griped, straightening the grinning moron of an assistant until he was firmly on his feet again.

"Who left the supplies cupboard open again? Seriously!"

Merlin and Arthur stared owlishly at the entrance to the cupboard in time to see the door slam shut with the click of the lock snapping into place. Merlin's jaw dropped before he rushed to the door and banged on it, calling out for the manager whom shut it on them.

"It's no use, you know how loud the hall is." Arthur muttered before pulling the step stool over and sitting down on it. He reached into his pocket and let out a curse.

Merlin cocked a brow and looked over at his boss who had a sour expression on his face. He stared at the other awaiting an explanation, which he got.

Arthur put a hand to his face as he groaned, "I left my phone on my desk when I came to see what the bloody hell you were doing that took so long to get clips, tape and paper."

"I left my phone on my desk as well. Shit." Merlin sighed, sliding to the floor across from where Arthur was perched. He stared at the blonde, whom was frowning and glaring at the wall in displeasure.

Merlin looked down at where his arms curled protectively around his knees, chewing on his bottom lip for the mess he'd gotten them into.

"This is all your fault." Arthur muttered and Merlin looked up in surprise to see the blonde standing right in front of him, jumping at their proximity. He wasn't expecting Arthur to heft him up by his forearms and press him harshly into the door. Merlin opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by soft lips pressing brutally against his, bruising them in a pleasant manner.

"Arthur?" Merlin gasped out against the others lips, grabbing for purchase on the back of the man's expensive suit but failing.

"You best pay for wasting my valuable time. It's your fault we're locked in this god forsaken cupboard after all." Arthur growled out, biting down on Merlin's earlobe and causing his breath to hitch as he all but whined out the blonde's name.

Their hands were all over each other, mouths hot on slick skin as clothing was shed to the floor until Merlin was a sobbing mess pressed against the door while the other pushed into him.

"Merlin. I'm in the middle of berating you and you go off into your head. Seriously, listen to me sometimes."

The brunette gasped, shocked out of his daydream by the bored drawl of his boss.

"So, what was so interesting in that little mind of yours that made you completely ignore your boss?" Arthur asked, his lips curled up a bit to show he was merely teasing the other and not genuinely mad.

Merlin's face flushed and he spluttered, looking to the side as he scrambled for an excuse.

"Interesting reaction. Now I really must know."

The brunette looked up through his lashes to see Arthur was leaning forward, staring at him intently as if that would make him cough up what he was daydreaming about. Like he'd tell his boss he had the hots for him.

"It was nothing." Merlin murmured, looking away. He was completely unable to look at the other, knowing he'd fall apart if he looked once again at him.

"Doesn't seem like nothing. You're more red than a tomato, so I have an idea of exactly what you were thinking about. I bet you wish you were in here with that new secretary Freya, am I right?" Arthur said, his voice sly.

"Yeah, that's exactly it." Merlin replied, still refusing to look at the other but smiling in his direction to stave off any suspicion that he was lying.

"I got it wrong then, since you're still refusing to look at me. I wonder whom you were imagining yourself with. Let's see, I'll start naming co-workers and I bet you'll shine like a Christmas tree at night when I get to whom you were thinking of."

Merlin thought he was joking, but blanched when Arthur really did begin naming off his employees, staring at his face intently. It's one way to pass the time, but the mental image of himself with all these employees was beyond taxing. He sighed.

"It was you." He murmured, ever so quietly that Arthur didn't catch what he said.

"Pardon? I didn't quite here you." Arthur said, cupping his hand around his ear and leaning forward.

Merlin's face flushed before he all but yelled out, "It was you! Can we get off this topic now?"

Arthur stared at him in shock, mouth open, eyes probing. Merlin looked away again, worrying his bottom lip and wringing his hands. He hoped to hell Arthur would just laugh, not taking it seriously and not fire him for his misplaced feelings.

The silence stretched on awkwardly for several minutes, each second making Merlin wish he would either have a heart attack right there, the ground would open up and devour him, or the manager would open the door to find the president and assistant.

He brought his knees closer to his chest and buried his head in them, mentally yelling at himself for being such a moron. Why did he tell his boss he was having sexual fantasies of him?

He jumped when he felt a gentle hand land on his arm and he quickly looked up, his head smashing into something solid. He hissed and slapped one of his hands to his head and looked up to where Arthur was cradling his jaw, groaning in pain.

"Bloody idiot, what was that for?" Arthur growled out, glaring at him and rubbing his chin still.

"It wasn't on purpose! It hurt me too, you know."

The two glared at each other as they rubbed their respective injuries before Arthur sunk down in front of him, getting his expensive trousers all dirty in the process.

"Were you telling the truth?" Arthur murmured, leaning forward until they were practically touching noses.

Merlin could feel the others breathes on his cheek and tried hard to not close his eyes and cherish this closeness before he whispered, "Yes."

He wasn't expecting the light press of lips to his, his eyes widening as the other pulled away and looked up at him.

"Why didn't you say anything, you idiot. I've loved you since I met you practically."

Merlin snorted, "When you met me you berated all my work and threatened to fire me and have me blacklisted from nearly every company."

"You did insult me."

"You were being a wanker."

"I'm your boss."

"Being my boss doesn't make it right to bully and torment employees."

"I see that now." Arthur whispered, leaning forward, "Thanks to you."

He pressed a kiss to Merlin's lips again and went to embrace him when they heard the lock turn. The two flew apart and stared owlishly at the door as the manager popped her head in.

"So here's where you were! What were you two doing in here? Pendragon, sir, there's an important call on hold and we've been trying to get a hold of you for nearly an hour!"

"I'll get right to it. Next time, though, do look to make sure no one is in the supply closet when you close and lock it." Arthur replied, striding out and glaring at the manager whom blushed and quickly left.

"Come on, Merlin. We don't have all day! We have work to do."

"Yes, Arthu- I mean, Sir." Merlin replied with a grin, which Arthur replied in kind before they hurried back to their office.

**OI! Stop following this! It's a one-shot, can't you read that it says that in the description? To the children who call me an inconsiderate bitch (wrong gender, sweetheart) this is towards the people who think this is a multi chapter story. It's not. You're not the one getting the messages asking where the next chapter is. If you want to 'keep it' just favourite it. It's the same bloody thing.  
**

**-AW**


End file.
